


The evil chicken

by Smowkie drabbles (Smowkie)



Series: Drabbles [152]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 15:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16200578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble on the wordsinappropriate, countryside and cattle.





	The evil chicken

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said I keep catching up all backwards, but I’m catching up at least! September 17th’s words from sterekdrabbles and today’s word from the [Inktober for writers thingie](http://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/178697866392) (Chicken) led to this? Idk, but I had fun. I hope you like it =D
> 
> The usual info: [Jessie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin) and I have [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) over on tumblr, where we post challenges 3 days a week, and once a month we add a theme week, this is written for one of those. Come check it out!
> 
> ([on tumblr](http://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/178762864387) and [on pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/posts/144544).)

Moving to the countryside was the best ideas _ever_ , if you asked Stiles. Their closest neighbors were the cattle that grazed the fields to their east, the huge forests surrounding the house was perfect for Derek’s full moon romps in the woods. It was great.

Except the chicken.

Stiles had, naively, thought it was a great idea to have chickens and Derek had shrugged and built a pen for them. One of the chickens _lived_ to torment Stiles though, and had him running screaming towards Derek more often than not, while Derek, the complete _asshole_ , laughed inappropriately. What a dick.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ♥


End file.
